


Morning After (the Wedding)

by crna_macka



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crna_macka/pseuds/crna_macka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven isn’t the sort of person that’s capable of sleeping in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After (the Wedding)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Best Friend's Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400103) by [crna_macka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crna_macka/pseuds/crna_macka). 



> Written for the tumblr prompt "Something Doctor Mechanic within the 'My Best Friend's Wedding' universe."

Raven isn’t the sort of person that’s capable of sleeping in, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t enthusiastically appreciate the hotel’s complimentary coffee. She’s working through her second cup and debating whether to take one for the road when a familiar face exits the elevator and gives her pause.

The woman is in her fifties, smile lines creasing her face, clean of the previous night’s makeup. Her hair, mousy brown in the sunlight, is loose and tousled, distinctly more touchable than when Raven was running her fingers through the carefully styled coiffure the previous night -

She looks away, anywhere else, to get that memory under control and hides her ridiculous smile behind the rim of her cup. Abby must have seen her but mercifully makes for the breakfast bar, giving Raven ample opportunity to reign in stray thoughts. This is the first time she’s seen Abby in jeans, she realizes. Or such a casual top, the soft sweater showing signs of wear around the collar and cuffs.

“Didn’t think I’d see any of the bridal party up at this hour,” Abby says, helping herself to the seat across from Raven when the younger girl gestures loosely toward it. She’s grabbed nothing more than coffee and an orange, which she sets to peeling. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah,” Raven says. She watches the woman’s fingers work. They’re long, weathered like her hands and bony like her wrists. Not delicate, though; they are too strong and sure for that. Raven clears her throat. “You?”

“Like a baby. I’d still be up there, but I’m supposed to meet the newlyweds for brunch.”

A single spiral of orange peel falls to the table and Raven unthinkingly hooks a finger in one curl to stretch it out. “Nice,” she muses as Abby splits and separates the slices. “When is that?”

“Ten-thirty,” Abby says. She sounds mildly amused. “ _If_ Finn manages to wake Clarke.”

Raven scoffs into the remains of her coffee. “If Finn manages to be awake himself.”

Abby quirks an eyebrow but shrugs and doesn’t commit to the judgment. “It was their idea. A nice little restaurant down the street. It wouldn’t be _too_ much effort.”

Raven shakes her head and holds back further opinion. The first day of the rest of his life is a fine time for Finn to turn over a new leaf. She wouldn’t mind that.

“…but if neither one texts by ten, I’m going to have to assume I’ve been stood up.” 

“Well, we can’t have that,” Raven quips automatically.

Abby smiles and it’s the same sly promise that had infected every interaction the night before. “You should join us.”

Raven starts to grin, unsurprised at the invitation and pleased with herself for having that much of a read on this woman by now. “So I can owe you breakfast on top of dinner, drinks, and a dance?”

“It was only a dance and a drink, dear,” Abby chuckles. “But, no, breakfast will always be my treat.”

Raven accepts, laughing at the maneuvering. She’s more than happy to let Abby pull ahead. It feels like a win either way.


End file.
